<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Strings Attached by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569326">No Strings Attached</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - No War, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, autochorisexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's looking for a sexual relationship. Sideswipe's looking for someone to indulge his more kinky desires. Seems like a perfect fit, right? Well, there's more than meets the eye when they finally get together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet/Sideswipe (Transformers), Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Strings Attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an anonymous prompter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “I did a thing!”</p><p>               Sunstreaker raised an orbital ridge as Sideswipe ran into their berthroom and flung himself onto the bed.</p><p>               “Oh? That seems somewhat ominous,” Sunstreaker remarked, letting his datapad dip a little. He fondly gazed at Sideswipe as he squirmed his way closer on his belly.</p><p>               “Ok, let me rephrase: I did <em>the</em> thing… you know… with Ratchet,” Sideswipe said, plunking his head in Sunstreaker’s lap. He shoved Sunstreaker’s arm to the side to make room, and Sunstreaker gently placed the datapad down onto the berthside table in order to prevent it from going flying.</p><p>               It wouldn’t have been the first time.</p><p>               “The ‘thing with Ratchet’? What ‘thing’ are you referring to?” Sunstreaker asked although he knew exactly what Sideswipe had meant. The fact that he hadn’t come home last night had been a big clue. Plus the nearly incoherently excited comm Sunstreaker had gotten at the beginning of the night.</p><p>               “… you know!”</p><p>               Sideswipe rolled over and buried his face in Sunstreaker’s thighs, hugging them with a faint giggle. “We ‘faced!”</p><p>               Sunstreaker’s lines warmed at the confirmation. But he purposively kept his voice light and dismissive, because there was no better fun than winding up his brother. “That’s nice… so, what do you want to do this evening?”</p><p>               Sideswipe promptly rolled over and stared up at Sunstreaker, mouth open. “’That’s nice?!’ Really? That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>               “Was there something else I was supposed to say?” Sunstreaker asked innocently. His smile broke a second later when Sideswipe huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>               “You’re mean.”</p><p>               “No, I’m not. And it<em> is</em> nice; I’m glad it finally happened for you. Did he treat you right?” Sunstreaker asked, his voice turning hard.  He quite liked Ratchet, but this was his twin. Sideswipe had only ever interfaced with Sunstreaker, so his experience was limited.</p><p>               Sideswipe sighed, expression going dreamy. “I overloaded like… ten times. So yeah, he treated me right.”</p><p>               Sunstreaker leaned forward slightly and cupped Sideswipe’s chin, tilting his face upwards. “Sideswipe… treating you right doesn’t mean just overloading you. Did you feel safe? Respected?”</p><p>               Sideswipe blinked at him and then wrapped a hand around Sunstreaker’s wrist. He squeezed gently. “Yeah, Sunny. I did. It really worked out.”</p><p>               Sunstreaker leaned back against his mountain of pillows and nodded decisively. Sideswipe had certain… appetites that Sunstreaker wasn’t comfortable quenching. It had taken them a while to find a partner they both trusted enough to let Sideswipe explore those desires with. Ratchet seemed a good match so far, especially as he had explicitly said he wanted no romantic interactions with either of them.</p><p>               He had actually said that he couldn’t form a romantic connection with <em>anyone</em>, something Sunstreaker had never heard of. Couldn’t, or wouldn’t, it didn’t really matter as their sparks belonged to each other and no one would come between them. Ratchet had been fine with that proclamation… he had actually seemed relieved at the prospect of someone not expecting romantic promises. All he had asked was that he be allowed the indulgence of being a small part of their lives while doting on them.</p><p>               Considering the experienced medic had more than enough credits to spare, neither Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker minded the presents that came along with Ratchet’s acquaintance. Sunstreaker preferred to stay in, but Sideswipe enjoyed going out to events and for meals, things Ratchet was always eager to do with him. And Sunstreaker found him to be an intelligent conversationalist with a dry wit, able to make Sunstreaker laugh with little effort.</p><p>               “Then that’s all that matters.”</p><p>               “Mm. I recorded it all through an independent camera like you asked. Want to watch it now?”</p><p>               Sunstreaker’s interface array stirred at the prospect. “Did you get Ratchet’s consent? For everything?”</p><p>               “Of course!” Sideswipe exclaimed, looking affronted. “What do you take me for?”</p><p>               “Don’t make me answer that,” Sunstreaker said dryly. He paused, biting his lower lip.</p><p>               His and Sideswipe’s relationship was unique in more aspects than one. Sunstreaker had never been sexually attracted to anybody, even Sideswipe. He could become aroused via erotic videos and stories, however, and they would often interface after watching pornography together. Sometimes Sideswipe recorded himself self-stimulating, which never failed to turn Sunstreaker’s crank faster than anything else.</p><p>               The thought of watching Sideswipe with someone else was… exciting to say the least. And Sideswipe seemed pretty eager to let him see. But saying yes to this meant more than just another routine interface; they had an algorithm in place for this very moment and the next step all hinged on Sunstreaker’s comfort level with the current stage of their relationship with Ratchet.</p><p>               “I think… I think I want to watch. Will you share with me at the same time?” Sunstreaker asked slowly.</p><p>               Sideswipe pushed himself upright, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah, absolutely! Let’s switch up, though. I think that would be a better position.”</p><p>               It didn’t take long for Sunstreaker to settle back against Sideswipe’s chest, his thighs spread from where they hooked over his brother’s legs. Sideswipe nuzzled the top of Sunstreaker’s helm, hands roaming his hood with teasing little flicks of his fingers.</p><p>               “Can I plug in here?” Sideswipe asked, a single digit trailing up Sunstreaker’s neck to brush over the jack behind his left helm fin. Mouth suddenly dry, Sunstreaker nodded, tilting his head to the side in invitation.</p><p>               Sideswipe immediately took it, unspooling his cable from his abdominal port and sliding his plug home with a quiet click. They could have done this over the bond via a deep merge, but Sunstreaker wanted to both be able to feel Sideswipe’s experience during the memory and still keep some distance to evaluate the interaction.</p><p>               Lipping the top of Sunstreaker’s helm fin, Sideswipe hummed quietly. “You up to spiking me near the end?”</p><p>               “Probably,” Sunstreaker said with a little nod. Considering how revved up he felt now, it shouldn’t be a problem. “And… Ratchet’s still coming over in a bit, right?”</p><p>               “Yup,” Sideswipe said. “So you can interrogate him if you see anything you don’t like, although I don’t think you will. All right… here we go.”</p><p>               Sunstreaker’s reply was lost to the sudden influx of video and sound, his sight of their bedroom fading to that of one he wasn’t familiar with. It seemed cozy though, lit with a soft, warm glow from several lamps. The light illuminated a very wide and plush bed, piled high with several blankets and even more pillows.</p><p>               A moment later, Sunstreaker heard the scuff of a pedestep and Ratchet and Sideswipe came into view. Sunstreaker’s valve immediately tightened down onto nothing as he witnessed Ratchet easily carrying Sideswipe’s taller frame. Sideswipe had his legs wrapped around Ratchet’s wide waist and he was frantically kissing the side of Ratchet’s throat as he squirmed in Ratchet’s grip.</p><p>               “Eager little boy, aren’t you?” Ratchet rumbled, coming right up to the edge of the bed. Sideswipe drew back, his fingers laced around Ratchet’s neck as he smirked down at his lover.</p><p>               “Aren’t you? Come on, Doc, you know you want this,” Sideswipe said, tossing his head. He tightened his legs, Sunstreaker getting tantalizing glimpses of Sideswipe’s strong thigh cables as they flexed.</p><p>               <em>He’s so </em>strong<em>… Sunny, he lifted me, carried me, like I was nothing… </em>Sideswipe whispered into Sunstreaker’s head.</p><p>               Ratchet slid his hands along the underside of Sideswipe’s thighs, taking some of his weight as Sideswipe loosened his knees’ grip. Sunstreaker noticed Ratchet didn’t appear to be under even the slightest hint of strain.</p><p>               “I do, actually,” Ratchet replied, smirking. In one smooth move, he tossed Sideswipe back onto the bed. Sideswipe yelped as he bounced once, expression one of surprise.</p><p>               Ratchet crawled onto the bed between Sideswipe’s spread feet, lightly grasping the outside of his ankles. He bent over, placing a kiss on each of Sideswipe’s knees and then slowly inching his way higher. Sideswipe whined and shifted restlessly when Ratchet pressed his lips over the black interface cover but settled again when Ratchet continued his way upwards.</p><p>               “You’re a sweet boy beneath all that bluster, aren’t you?” Ratchet whispered, now on all fours over Sideswipe’s chest. He leaned down, brushing his mouth over Sideswipe’s cheeks and then his forehead. His optics slipped closed when Ratchet cupped the side of his face, thumb stroking over his cheek.</p><p>               A moment later, Ratchet’s hand slid down and encircled Sideswipe’s throat, squeezing lightly. Then harder, Sideswipe’s optics popping back open, his lips parting on a quiet moan.</p><p>               “A sweet boy… but one with some dark little desires, hmm?”</p><p>               Ratchet pushed himself up, aft resting on Sideswipe’s belly. Sideswipe stared down in fascination as Ratchet released his modesty panel, a thick red and white spiraled spike quickly spearing the air.</p><p>               Sideswipe cleared his intake, some of his previous challenge returning to his face. “Yeah. But are you up to delivering, old mech?”</p><p>               Ratchet studied him for several moments, leisurely stroking his spike.</p><p>               “You talk a lot, did you know that?” Ratchet finally asked idly.</p><p>               Sideswipe licked his lips, gaze moving from Ratchet’s spike to his face. “Yeah, and?” he taunted.</p><p>               Ratchet chuckled darkly, his free hand reaching out to bracket Sideswipe’s chin. Sideswipe made a little noise of hunger as Ratchet’s thumb slowly traced his bottom lip before slipping between them. Optics lidding a little, Sideswipe sucked on the digit, his hands coming up to touch Ratchet’s thighs, restlessly petting.</p><p>               “And nothing,” Ratchet said, shrugging. “I like your voice. I’m interested to hear what sounds you make when I finally let you overload.”</p><p>               Sideswipe whimpered and distantly, Sunstreaker felt a hand sneak between his legs and start stroking over his interface cover.</p><p>               “Sunny could tell you!” Sideswipe said, popping his mouth off Ratchet’s thumb. “He says I’m so loud that…!”</p><p>               Ratchet’s hand came up to cover Sideswipe’s mouth and he gently shook Sideswipe’s helm back and forth. “Hush, brat. I’ll find out for myself. Now I want you to lie just there and let me feed you my spike. I’m going to use your mouth and come all over your face and I don’t want you to do anything but let me, all right?”</p><p>               Sideswipe’s optics spiraled wide and his vents caught for a second before he rapidly nodded. “Yeah… yes… yes, sir, I can… mpgh!”</p><p>               Whatever Sideswipe had been about to say was lost as Ratchet surged forward and directed his spike between Sideswipe’s lips.</p><p>               Sunstreaker reached back behind him, grasping Sideswipe’s knee for reassurance as his brother choked around his abrupt mouthful. If he hadn’t experienced Sideswipe’s lust flaring across their bond, Sunstreaker would have been concerned at the way his twin flailed and pushed at Ratchet’s belly with both hands.</p><p>               Ratchet easily batted Sideswipe’s hands away, setting up a fast and rough pace. Sideswipe continued to gag and cough, but Ratchet ignored it, placing one palm on Sideswipe’s forehelm to keep him still.</p><p>               “I told you to take it, didn’t I?” Ratchet asked, staring down into Sideswipe’s face. “I know you can do this. Just relax… relax your throat… let me use it… ”</p><p>               Sideswipe whimpered, but he slowly stopped flailing. His legs gradually flattened onto the bed and his arms went limp by Ratchet’s knees. Sunstreaker wished he could zoom in, better focus on the hazy look in Sideswipe’s optics as he eventually gave in.  </p><p>               Ratchet obviously noticed the submission, and his voice took on more of a croon as his pace picked up. “There you go… there you go, boy. That’s it; you’re doing so well. That’s just the way I like it. Don’t fight me, just let me use you."</p><p>               Another burst of lust warmed Sunstreaker’s lines at Sideswipe’s enjoyment, and he couldn’t hold back his cover any longer. As soon as it slid aside, Sideswipe’s clever fingers flirted over his components, making him groan practically in unison with the Sideswipe in the video.</p><p>               Ratchet was already close, Sunstreaker could tell. His hips started to stutter, quiet moans barely making themselves heard on the recording. A gasp preceded his pelvis hunching forward and moving in jerky circles twice before abruptly pulling out. Two firm strokes and he erupted all over Sideswipe’s face like he promised.</p><p>               The silvery spill trickled down Sideswipe’s cheeks and over his parted lips. Sunstreaker avidly watched the path of the droplets as two fingers slipped inside his moistened valve.</p><p>               <em>You were ok with that?</em> Sunstreaker asked, parting his own thighs wider to make room for his brother’s hands. While Sunstreaker enjoyed seeing the fluids in the film, he had a strong aversion to them in real life. His brother enjoyed it, however, something which never failed to boggle Sunstreaker.</p><p>               <em>… loved it,</em> Sideswipe whispered back, conviction ringing true between them.</p><p>               “What a good boy,” Ratchet praised, collapsing back onto Sideswipe’s chest. His upper body heaved as he took in cooler air, tiny wisps of steam rising from some of his transformation seams. “You look especially pretty like that.”</p><p>               Sideswipe continued to stare at Ratchet, optics wide and a little dazed. “… thank you… thank you, sir.”</p><p>               His engine gave a loud rev as Ratchet reached out and stroked the top of his helm, looking over him tenderly for a brief moment. Then he took his hand away, pushing himself back up onto his knees.</p><p>               “I bet you’re worked up yourself now, aren’t you?” Ratchet asked, looking over his shoulder at Sideswipe’s lower body. Surprisingly, Sideswipe’s cover was still in place. Sunstreaker would have thought by now that Sideswipe would have exposed himself.</p><p>               “Yes, sir, but I… I’ve been good.”</p><p>               “Oh, I see that you have been,” Ratchet commented. He lifted himself off Sideswipe’s chest only to kneel by his side. A cherry red hand cupped the apex of Sideswipe’s legs and he undulated in place, rutting against Ratchet’s palm.</p><p>               “Open up for me,” Ratchet commanded and Sideswipe gave a huge sigh of relief as his cover transformed aside.</p><p>               A third finger breached Sunstreaker’s aching valve and a firm hand gripped his spike.</p><p>               “What did I tell you when we first started?” Ratchet asked mildly.</p><p>               “That I … I couldn’t overload… until you said so,” Sideswipe said, his voice warbling as that red palm descended again. Sideswipe arched his back as Ratchet ground his hand against him and Sunstreaker bucked into his brother’s hands, lines burning with charge at the pretty sight. Behind him, Sideswipe’s spark pulsed with a rolling throb and Sunstreaker’s replied with a matching beat.</p><p>               “Mm, yes, I did. It should be easy for you, shouldn’t it?” Ratchet asked, arching an orbital ridge at Sideswipe. Sideswipe wasn’t looking at him; instead, he gazed desperately at the ceiling, fingers digging into the berth covers. “Big, strong boy like you… I’m sure you can hold out for a long, long time.”</p><p>               “… I… I… I don’t t-think I can!” Sideswipe exclaimed, hips trying to twist away from Ratchet’s hand. But Ratchet was relentless, circling his hand against Sideswipe’s valve, his other pressing down against Sideswipe’s belly to keep him in place.</p><p>               “Try. You’ll at least <em>try</em> for me, right?” Ratchet replied sweetly.</p><p>               Sideswipe flung a hand up, biting at his thumb as he nodded rapidly. “I’ll try, I’ll try,” he chanted, still squirming.</p><p>               Ratchet varied the motions of his hand, rubbing firmly, then lightly, stroking and patting. As Sideswipe started becoming more and more desperate, Sunstreaker felt himself twitch and rock against Sideswipe’s hands, his twin’s charge boosting his own. He was overly warm, and his chest tight as Sideswipe continued to pulse his spark in an enticing rhythm.</p><p>               “Don’t come… don’t you dare come,” Ratchet warned, leaning over to peer into Sideswipe’s face. His hand continued to work at Sideswipe’s valve, making Sideswipe cry out again and again.</p><p>               Sideswipe held out for several minutes, which was practically the epitome of patience for him. But he finally succumbed with a strangled little scream, grabbing Ratchet’s wrist so he could hump his hand as he overloaded hard.</p><p>               <em>I felt that in my </em>denta, Sideswipe said, adding a fourth finger to Sunstreaker’s valve. <em>It was sooooo good.</em></p><p>               “Tch. Didn’t I tell you not to come?” Ratchet asked. He pulled his hand away from Sideswipe’s suddenly lax grip and held it up. His palm and several fingers glistened with lubricant and Sunstreaker licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Oh, well. You did hold out for quite a long while. And got this all nicely warmed up for me.”</p><p>               Ratchet moved between Sideswipe’s legs, taking his spike and rubbing the head in the accumulated lubricant staining the entrance to his valve. Sideswipe wearily lifted his head and stared down the length of his body, mouth forming a small ‘o’ of surprise.</p><p>               “Are you… are you going to use me again?” he croaked. “Are… oh… ohhh…”</p><p>               Ratchet slowly pressed inward, making Sideswipe whine behind clenched denta.</p><p>               <em>Sunny… Sunny, </em>now<em>, I want you in me now…</em> Sideswipe called, his hands pushing and pulling on Sunstreaker in what felt like ten different places at once.</p><p>               As Ratchet descended down onto Sideswipe’s front, Sunstreaker was maneuvered into much the same position, Sideswipe’s knees coming up around both of their waists. Sideswipe fumbled between them, directing Sunstreaker’s spike to the right position as he was practically blind to the real world. The hot clench of his twin’s valve around his spikehead was difficult to ignore, however, and as soon as he was partway in, he started thrusting.</p><p>               “I’m going to use you however I see fit,” Ratchet murmured, bending his head. He nuzzled the side of Sideswipe’s throat a few moments before opening his mouth and biting down hard on the large energon line there. Sideswipe shouted in surprise, the noise turning into a low, pleased moan, one which echoed in Sunstreaker’s audials as he copied the motion on the opposite side of Sideswipe’s neck.</p><p>               <em>… your spark… open… just crystals</em>… Sunstreaker managed, his chestplates already shivering aside. Sideswipe eagerly complied and Sunstreaker shifted so their chests lined up better. They cried out in unison as their sparks pressed against their crystal housing units, trying to get as close as possible.</p><p>               Even a shallow merge like this was pleasurable, and Sunstreaker’s optics rolled back into his head as it was flooded with the remembered desire and current lust from his brother. The pace of his hips sped up, a tight ball of need forming in the base of his back strut.</p><p>               “I <em>want</em> you to overload this time though… I want you spasming around me, taking in every drop of my transfluid… over and over again,” Ratchet said. Video Sideswipe practically convulsed at the words, wrapping his arms around Ratchet’s shoulders as he went almost immediately into an overload.</p><p>               Their combined sparks pulsed in tune with one another and Sunstreaker cursed as he felt Sideswipe’s valve clench down tight in prelude to climax. In the video, Ratchet pried Sideswipe’s arms off him. He gathered Sideswipe’s wrists into one large hand and pressed them down onto the bed over Sideswipe’s helm.</p><p>               <em>Do that… do it, </em>please<em> Sunny</em>, Sideswipe begged, and Sunstreaker hurried to comply. The act of Sideswipe’s arms being restrained had him plunging into a strong climax, Sunstreaker’s audials ringing with his twin’s cry.</p><p>               “Oh slagging <em>Pit</em>… frag me, Sunny...!” Sideswipe gasped, testing Sunstreaker’s grip as his shudders started to fade. He quickly subsided after only one or two squirms. “That’s so hot, thank you… baby, thank you… is it… now?”</p><p>               Sunstreaker tightened his fingers and nipped at the underside of Sideswipe’s chin, enjoying the vibrations of Sideswipe’s moan through his lips. “I’m ready,” he muttered, knowing Sideswipe would hear him.</p><p>               Several seconds later, he felt hands on his hips, hands that were larger and wider than Sideswipe’s. They gently stroked Sunstreaker’s plating and his motions stuttered to a stop, spike throbbing angrily and barely still inside Sideswipe.</p><p>               “You’re still sure?” Ratchet asked. The coolness suddenly pressed to Sunstreaker’s back had to be Ratchet’s windshield and he shivered at the knowledge. The reverent kiss at the top of his shoulders made his vents catch.</p><p>               “… yeah… yes, do it,” he commanded, turning his head to the side to direct the words behind him.</p><p>               “Thank you, Sunstreaker,” Ratchet murmured. Something firm and hot nudged at Sunstreaker’s valve, slipping and sliding in the wetness there. After an infuriating few seconds, Ratchet’s spike caught on the valve lip and he pushed inwards. The slow penetration made Sunstreaker’s fuel pump stutter and he buried his face in Sideswipe’s throat, whimpering.</p><p>               “You feel good,” Ratchet groaned, finally hilting himself completely and then withdrawing slightly. “You’re so tight, Sunstreaker. Are you ok?”</p><p>               “Shut up… shut <em>up</em>…” Sunstreaker gasped, shuddering.</p><p>               <em>Tell him to be quiet</em>, he desperately told his brother, trying to focus on the video still playing behind his optics.</p><p>               <em>I will. It’s ok, I got you, Sunny, </em>Sideswipe said soothingly. Their sparks throbbed again and Sunstreaker’s pelvis hunched forward instinctively. <em>Just remember – he’s not gonna move… that’s all you.</em></p><p>               Trusting in his twin, Sunstreaker moved. Off the thick spike inside him and back into Sideswipe. He moved carefully at first; much like Sideswipe, Sunstreaker had never interfaced with anyone other than his brother. He’d never desired to, was put off at the thought of beginning such an encounter. But he was well revved up by now, and Ratchet felt good inside him.</p><p>               Plus, Sideswipe was with him in every way that counted.</p><p>               Sunstreaker soon grew confident enough to match Ratchet’s pace in the video, thrusting into Sideswipe and then back onto Ratchet’s spike with increasing urgency. Their bond allowed Sunstreaker to feel Sideswipe’s valve being penetrated at the same time Sunstreaker repeatedly entered him. And of course, he was still watching his twin getting spiked in the video. It was all a dizzying collection of sensations that brought him to the brink of overload in next to no time.</p><p>               Sunstreaker held himself back though, wanting to come at the same time as video Ratchet did.</p><p>               “This is so hot… you’re so hot, I love you so much,” Sideswipe whispered into Sunstreaker’s audial. He gave Sunstreaker’s helm fin a little lick before speaking again. “You don’t have to hold on for anyone, just let go… come in me… fill me up.”</p><p>               He wanted to. He wanted to so badly and he could barely remember why he wasn’t giving in to the pleasure hammering at him. Sunstreaker pressed on though, trying to ignore the hot silken grip of Sideswipe’s valve, the thickness filling up every inch of him. Their combined spark pulses began occurring more quickly, and his hips moved faster too, plunging in and out of Sideswipe and off and on Ratchet’s spike with rapid speed.</p><p>               In the video, Sideswipe was coming down from his fourth overload, his entire body quaking. Ratchet was thrusting faster, and grinding against Sideswipe’s array on every fifth thrust. He gripped Sideswipe’s wrists tighter and bit him again and Sunstreaker lost the battle at the sight.</p><p>               He buried himself as deeply into Sideswipe as he could get, transfluid spilling out of him in hot bursts that made him helplessly moan with each spurt. Sideswipe broke Sunstreaker’s lax grip in order to clutch his shoulders and pull their chests together so tightly the open plating edges squealed a protest. Their sparks pulsed several times in rapid succession before flaring wildly in overload causing Sunstreaker’s valve to spiral down tight around Ratchet’s spike.</p><p>               Sunstreaker lost track of himself for a little bit, his and Sideswipe’s essences wound tightly around each other. His body felt amazing, every inch of him humming with dispersed charge and Sideswipe felt much the same, satisfied and content. Sunstreaker was so blissed out that he barely minded Ratchet pulling out and overloading onto his lower back.</p><p>               “Doing ok, boys?” Ratchet rumbled quietly, leaning over to speak close to their audials. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Sunstreaker’s helm, reaching down to affectionately brush his fingers against Sideswipe’s neck.</p><p>               “I’m awesome,” Sideswipe replied dreamily, and Sunstreaker gave a weary nod in agreement. He’d never had a triple overload before and he was exhausted. Their chestplates were nearly closed as well, leaving him feeling slightly off-center. All he wanted now was to wash up and recharge curled up around Sideswipe.</p><p>               “Very good. I’m going to start wiping you down; I’m afraid I made a bit of a mess on Sunstreaker,” Ratchet said apologetically.</p><p>               Oh, that would be wonderful. Yes, let someone else do clean up for a change.</p><p>               “Get it up, and I’ll forgive you,” Sunstreaker said sleepily.</p><p>               He twitched at the first pass of Ratchet’s hands, but he quickly subsided at their careful lightness and the practically reverent way he cleaned up Sunstreaker’s messy valve.</p><p>               “Sideswipe, are you warm enough?” Ratchet asked quietly. “Last night you got quite chilled after such a workout like this one.”</p><p>               “Mm. Yeah, with this big lug on top of me, I am,” Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker immediately shifted to the side, sliding off his twin. He rolled to his back in a graceless flop that was completely unlike him, but he felt so good he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.</p><p>               “That wasn’t a complaint,” Sideswipe said, pouting. He curled against Sunstreaker’s chest and snuggled close.</p><p>               “Yeah, but I <em>am</em> heavy,” Sunstreaker said, his fingers tracing his bitemarks on Sideswipe’s neck. “Don’t want you overheating. Does this hurt?”</p><p>               “Mm. Yeah, but it’s a good sting. Leave off, Sunshine,” Sideswipe said, batting at Sunstreaker’s hand.</p><p>               “It appears superficial,” Ratchet said, finishing up Sunstreaker’s front and starting in on Sideswipe. “Sunstreaker… have you decided about me staying?”</p><p>               Sunstreaker considered the prospect. Ratchet had done everything Sunstreaker had asked and certainly wasn’t being pushy, but Sunstreaker still felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of falling into recharge with Ratchet beside them.</p><p>               Soon. Just not yet.</p><p>               “I don’t mind you staying in the apartment if you want, but not in bed,” Sunstreaker finally replied. “Is that ok?”</p><p>               Ratchet leaned over and smiled reassuringly at him. “More than. I like being around in case someone needs me after a scene but I understand wanting space, especially with two established mates. I’ll finish here and then be out in the living room, all right?”</p><p>               “Thank you, Ratchet,” Sideswipe said, peering at Ratchet through slitted optics. “Today was great. Thanks for working with both of us on what we needed; I know it was kinda a lot.”</p><p>               “Not in the slightest; it was my pleasure,” Ratchet said warmly. He gently patted Sideswipe on top of his helm before taking a clean towel and dabbing at his damp frame.</p><p>               It only took another minute or so for Ratchet to finish and then he left, quietly shutting the berthroom door behind him. Sideswipe sighed happily and buried his face in Sunstreaker’s chest.</p><p>               “Did you have a good time?” Sideswipe murmured sleepily.</p><p>               “Better than I thought I would,” Sunstreaker admitted, nuzzling the top of Sideswipe’s helm. “… there’s still more of the video, right?”</p><p>               The playback had automatically paused during their spark overload and Sunstreaker had removed Sideswipe’s plug when he had rolled off his twin. But he had noted the overall playtime and barely a third had passed before the real life Ratchet had joined them as planned.</p><p>               Sideswipe’s vents caught. “… is that why you told Ratchet he could stay?”</p><p>               Sunstreaker stroked a hand down Sideswipe’s back, letting it rest finally on his hip. He smirked tiredly.</p><p>               “… maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               Ratchet stretched his arms above his head and rotated his upper body to the left, then the right, groaning in satisfaction as a cable deep inside his upper abdomen finally loosened. Physically, he could have gone on for much longer (the sight of the twins together had been devastatingly arousing), but mentally, he was more than satisfied.</p><p>               Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a unique relationship all their own. But both were such wonderful mechs that Ratchet had decided to take a chance on Sideswipe’s initial proposition. He had figured he would be less liked to disappoint someone when his partners were already romantically devoted to each other and so far, things had been great.</p><p>               Tonight, they had said ‘thank you’ but they ultimately had turned to one another. There had been no further expectation of him, just an acceptance of his touch and aftercare. It was utterly refreshing from his previous relationships and left him feeling lighter than he normally did after an interface.</p><p>               It made him want to give back even more, and he surveyed the room around him. It wasn’t filthy by any means, but it could still use a straightening. And Ratchet was sure that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would want a snack after such vigorous activities.</p><p>              Yes, there were so many ways Ratchet could provide for them, and he sincerely hoped they would continue to allow him to do so, no strings attached.</p><p> </p><p> ~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>